All's Fair...
by Gray
Summary: Sorry this is short but it will get better. Please R+R


Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any part of it. This fic has been written for the non-profit enjoyment of others and myself. Nothing more. So don't sue me OK!  
  
Note, PLEASE READ! : This fic is an alternate version of the plot of Suikoden 2 and Suikogaiden. It's pretty different from the originals. It includes more character depth for the main protagonist of Suikoden 2, whom I have named Ryu for no reason other than that I think it suits him somewhat. The first game's hero is called Hiro Mcdohl, original huh? This story also includes the main character of Suikogaiden, whose name is Nash. I skip around a bit during the story but if you played Suikoden 2 then you would be bored if I described parts of the game with no relevance to my story anyway. Of course you might be bored by just reading my story. Suikogaiden is pretty cool by the way, even if it is just a glorified anime on PS. Go to www.rpgamer.com to download the cool intro to the game. It's worth it, trust me. The title of this fic comes from the old saying "All's fair in love and war." Well that's all. Please enjoy.  
  
  
Suikoden: All's Fair...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Gray, For anyone who has ever fought in a war.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jowy, lemme see!"  
  
"Shhhh! Keep it down Ryu! Do you want to get caught? We are peeping on the Princess herself after all."  
  
"Sorry, just let me see already!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Look, isn't she the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? And she's our age too!"  
  
Ryu could only nod in awe of the Princess of Highland. She was so pretty! He tuned out Jowy's excited whispers and just watched her delicate motions. She turned suddenly and he gulped in fear. But she just looked at him curiously. "Her eyes are so nice..." Ryu watched her emerald pools for several more seconds while she stared into his own brown orbs. Then the two boys heard a guard and quickly ran for safety before they were caught. As he ran though, Ryu pictured her in his mind, and continued to do so all the way home...  
  
Princess Jillia Blight had always hated war. It brought out the worst in men. Causing them to slay one another and bring forth the darkest sides of their psyches. So as she saw two young men who looked to be no older than she herself being led to the gallows from her carriage, she felt a pang of sorrow in her heart. The blonde one had just finished speaking of the unfairness of his sentence and of his innocence and she looked to the dark haired one to see if he had anything to say. He just stared at her calmly, without a trace of fear in his brown eyes.  
"Such compassionate eyes." Jillia thought to herself.  
"They're so warm, and so familiar..." She felt as if she could lose herself in their depths. She shook herself from her thoughts as the two were again forced to trudge to their apparent dooms. Yes, she really hated war.  
  
Prince Luca Blight on the other hand, he loved war. The future ruler of Highland reveled in the pain and suffering of others. He almost seemed to feed off of the destruction and death that followed war, like some sort of bloated parasite who could never have it's fill. He had broken the truce between Highland and Jowston. His craving for conquest was exceeded only by his thirst for blood after all. The tyrant laughed evilly to himself as he imagined the bloody corpses of the City-states leaders lying at his feet.   
"That will be a wonderful day indeed!"  
  
A lone figure rode on a brown horse through the mountains separating Harmonia from Jowston. His unruly light blonde hair covered part of his face, and he had two swords sheathed at his hips. The man's only thoughts were of his mission. To find the boy with the Bright Shield True Rune on his hand, and find out if he would give it up to Harmonia. If the boy would, well then, all was well. If the boy wouldn't, well, his job was very simple. He was to kill the boy by any means necessary. And with a slight jab of his boot to get the horse to go faster, the swordsman of Harmonia continued his trek.  
  
Ryu sighed and glanced down at the rune on his right hand. It glowed a calm light green color momentarily before reverting back to its regular color. He then glanced back at the road. He and the other members of his party comprised of his adopted sister Nanami, his best friend Jowy, and little Pilika were making their way towards Muse. They had finally managed to obtain an entry pass from Alex and could now gain access to the capitol city of Jowston. He just hoped that they could get in. He had a bad feeling about this. Nanami seemed pretty optimistic though. So when she turned and looked at him, he smiled encouragingly for her benefit, causing her to grin at him in return.   
  
"I knew it..." Ryu muttered as he leaned against a wall located in the small holding cell the four of them were forced to share.   
"Did you say something Ryu?" Jowy asked. Ryu just shook his head negatively and absentmindedly twirled one of his tonfa. He knew that something like this would happen. Bad luck seemed to follow him like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he swatted at it. His thoughts switched as he traded tonfa and twirled the other one in his left hand. He wondered if Viktor and Flik had escaped the fort. He chuckled to himself. Those two were way too tenacious and insane to die so easily. If he escaped, then he was sure they did as well. Of course, Flik was probably strangling Viktor for one reason or another right at this moment. He had to let a small snicker escape at the image that conjured up, particularly because it was so easy to visualize it. Jowy looked at him quizzically.  
"What's so funny Ryu?" He asked curiously.  
"Nothing Jowy, don't worry about it." Jowy just nodded and then looked outside the window. As Jowy began talking to him, Ryu's thoughts turned to another subject. One with large pretty green eyes and long black hair. He sighed slightly.  
"It sure was strange seeing her the other day. She has become so pretty. Too pretty, and too good, for the likes of me." Ryu thought sadly.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Ryu thought to himself. He and Jowy were sneaking into an enemy base to find out how much food the camp had stocked. This would let them know if the Highland Army was planning a major attack on Muse or not. He and Jowy were wearing Youth Brigade uniforms provided to them by Jess, the assistant to Lady Annabelle. Jowy nudged him as the two headed towards the supply tent.  
"Hey Ryu, what do you think. Is the Highland Army really planning a siege on Muse. Ryu nodded slightly as they neared the tent.   
"I think so. Luca Blight is so bloodthirsty that I think we would try something like that." Jowy sighed somewhat sadly and nodded as the two opened the tent flap.   
"I hate being right sometimes." Ryu thought as they saw the massive amounts of food piled in the tent. Jowy walked up to one of the crates.  
"I'd say that you're right Ryu. Luca Blight isn't exactly giving this stuff to charity. I guess he really is going to attack the capital of the City-state. If only there was some way to stop him..." Ryu nodded and then turned back to the doorway.  
"We should get going. No sense in hanging around here any longer than necessary." Jowy quickly turned and followed his friend out of the provisions tent. As the two began walking out of the base they ran into a familiar, but unwanted, face. Captain Rowd, their old commander from their youth brigade days. Ryu cursed as he saw the dim-witted captain walk up to them.  
"Hey you two, what are...Jesus! It's Ryu and Jowy! What are you two doing here." He then ran off to get the guards.  
"Shit!" Ryu said quickly.  
"We had better find someplace to hide or something." Jowy muttered while glancing around desperately for said place. Ryu saw some guards coming and grew desperate.  
"We have to hurry Jowy! They're coming!" Jowy nodded and finally spied a tent that looked good enough. He pointed at the tent and Ryu nodded. The two friends quickly ducked into the tent and breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the guards run by. Ryu glanced around and noticed that this particular tent was far more lavish then any of the other tents. He then heard someone cough to get his attention.  
"Is it customary for youth brigade members to intrude in the tent of a lady? Or are you two here for some other reason?" A soft but regal voice asked. Whirling around to face behind himself, Ryu saw the last person he expected to encounter in a place like this. It was Princess Jillia Blight! Jowy also looked shocked, but then his eyes turned steely. He quickly pulled out a dagger and brandished it threateningly. Ryu was about to tell him to knock it off, but the Princess didn't look very scared. She then locked eyes with Ryu and gasped.  
"It's you!" She said. Ryu was slightly flattered that she remembered him  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
